the_2159_celebration_parade_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The 1st 2159 Celebration Parade Lineup
Balloons (Bold for New Balloons) * Snoopy and Woodstock (Retired) - 1st and only time (Peanuts Worldwide) * Ice Age's Scrat and his Acorn - 1st Time (20th Century Fox) * Big Bird (To celebrate Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Sesame Workshop) * Greg Heffley from Diary of A Wimpy Kid (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball) - 1st Time (Abrams Publishing) * [[Pinkfong|'Pinkfong']]' (To celebrate Pinkfong's 20th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st Time ''(Pinkfong Entertainment)' * Ronald McDonald - 1st Time '(McDonald's)' * Garfield (To celebrate Garfield's 46th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(PAWS, Inc.)' * Strike Up the Band Barney! (To celebrate Barney's 30th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(HiT Entertainment and Barney Home Video)' * Hello Kitty (To celebrate Hello Kitty's 46th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Sanrio)' * Thomas the Tank Engine (To celebrate Thomas and Friends' 35th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(HiT Entertainment and Fisher-Price)' * Bugs Bunny (To promote New episodes of New Looney Tunes) - 1st Time '(Warner Bros. Animation)' * [[Ben Tennyson|'Ben Tennyson']]' (To promote Ben 10 (2016) (Season 4)) - 1st Time (Cartoon Network and Man of Action Studios)' * [[The Very Hungry Caterpillar|'The Very Hungry Caterpillar']]' (To celebrate The Very Hungry Caterpillar's 50th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Eric Carle)' * Sonic The Hedgehog (To promote Sonic The Hedgehog (2020 film)) - 1st Time '(SEGA Of America)' * [[Robloxian with his Jetpack|'Robloxian with his Jetpack']]' - 1st Time (Roblox International)' * [[Peppa-Mint from Shopkins|'Peppa-Mint from Shopkins']]' - 1st Time (Moose)' * [[Hoops and Yo-Yo|'Hoops and Yo-Yo']]' - 1st Time (Hallmark Channel)' * '''Minions (To promote Minions: Rise of Gru) - 1st Time ''(Illumination Animation)' * [[Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven|'Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven']]' - 1st Time (Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network)' * [[Lincoln Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud and Lily Loud from The Loud House|'Lincoln Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud and Lily Loud from The Loud House']]' (To promote The Casagrandes) - 1st Time (Nickelodeon)' * PAW Patrol's Chase (To promote PAW Patrol: Ready Set Race) - 1st Time '(Spin Master, LLC and Nickelodeon)' * [[Fleeker, Boomer and Flo|'Fleeker, Boomer and Flo']]' - 1st Time (Zodiak Kids and Universal Kids)' * Jett by Super Wings - 1st Time '(Alpha Group)' * Buzz Lightyear (To promote Toy Story 4 on DVD and Blu-Ray) - 1st Time '(Disney and Pixar)' * Spider-Man (To promote Spider-Man: Far from Home) - 1st Time '(Marvel Entertainment)' * Nesquik Bunny (To celebrate Nesquik's 50th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Nestle)' * [[Sky|'Sky']]' (To celebrate her 5th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Fresh TV and Cartoon Network)' * [[Cheer Bear|'Cheer Bear']]' (To promote Care Bears: Unlock the Magic) - 1st Time (Cloudco Entertainment)' * Dora the Explorer (To promote Dora and the Lost City of Gold and To celebrate Dora's 20th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st Time '(Nickelodeon)' * Woody Woodpecker - 1st Time '(Universal Pictures)' * [[Masha and the Bear|'Masha and the Bear']]' - 1st Time (Animaccord Animation Studio)' * Kermit the Frog - 1st Time '(The Muppet Studios)' * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - 1st Time '(Hasbro)' * Paddington Bear (To celebrate Paddington's 60th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Heyday Films and Warner Bros.)' * [[Ox, Moxy, Lucky Bat and Baboo from Ugly Dolls|'Ox, Moxy, Lucky Bat and Baboo from Ugly Dolls']]' (To promote Ugly Dolls on DVD and Blu-Ray) - 1st and only time (STX Animation)' * [[Prince of All Cosmos|'Prince of All Cosmos']]' - 1st Time (Bandai Namco Games)' * Healthy Mr. Potato Head - 1st Time' (United States Potato Board)' * Smokey Bear (To celebrate Smokey Bear's 75th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Ad Council Forest Department)' * [[Space Ranger Roger|'Space Ranger Roger']]' - 1st Time (DHX Media)' * Rocky and Bullwinkle (To celebrate Rocky and Bullwinkle's 60th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Underdog - 1st Time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios)' * [[Ejen Ali|'Ejen Ali']]' - 1st Time (WAU Animation)' * Angry Birds' Red (To promote The Angry Birds Movie 2) - 1st Time '(Rovio Animation)' * [[Noddy from Noddy's Toyland Detective|'Noddy from Noddy's Toyland Detective']]' - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation)' * Sailor Mickey Mouse (To celebrate Mickey Mouse's 91st Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Disney Cruise Line)' * Pikachu (To promote Pokémon: Sword and Shield) - 1st Time '(The Pokémon Company International)' * Goku from Dragon Ball (To celebrate Dragon Ball Z's 35th Anniversary) - 1st Time' (Funimation and Toei Animation Inc.)' * Clifford the Big Red Dog (To promote Clifford the Big Red Dog (Reboot)) - 1st Time '(Scholastic)' * [[Blaze the Monster Truck|'Blaze the Monster Truck']]' (To promote Blaze and the Monster Machines (Season 7)) - 1st Time (Nickelodeon)' * Trolls (To promote Trolls: World Tour) - 1st Time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * [[Shine and her Gigantic Pink & White Beach Ball|'Shine and her Gigantic Pink & White Beach Ball']]' (To celebrate her 5th Anniversary and to promote Shimmer and Shine: Legend of the Dragon Treasure and Shimmer and Shine (Season 5)) - 1st Time (Nickelodeon)' * [[Doc McStuffins|'Doc McStuffins']]' - 1st Time (Disney Junior)' * [[Eep from The Croods|'Eep from The Croods']]' - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * SpongeBob SquarePants (To celebrate SpongeBob's 20th Anniversary and To promote The SpongeBob Movie: It's A Wonderful Sponge/Retired) - 1st and only time '(Nickelodeon)' * Bumpe - 1st Time '(Scandiplay)' * [[Molly from Bubble Guppies|'Molly from Bubble Guppies']]' (To promote Bubble Guppies (Season 5)) - 1st Time (Nickelodeon)' * Toothless the Dragon (To celebrate How to Train Your Dragon's 10th Anniversary in 2020 and To promote How to Train Your Dragon 4 (2023 film)) - 1st Time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * [[Nella the Princess Knight|'Nella the Princess Knight']]' - 1st Time (Nickelodeon)' * Wizard of Oz Hot Air Balloon (2013 Version) (To celebrate the 80th anniversary) - 1st Time '(Warner Bros.)' * Sinclair Oil's Dino - 1st Time '(Sinclair Oil Corporation)' * Wild Thing (To celebrate Where the Wild Things Are's 50th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Maurice Sendak)' * Cheesasaurus Rex - 1st Time '(Kraft Foods)' * Horton the Elephant - 1st Time '(20th Century Fox)' * Olaf (To promote Frozen 2) - 1st Time '(Walt Disney Animation Studios)' * Pillsbury Doughboy - 1st Time '(Pillsbury)' * [[Yi and Everest|'Yi and Everest']]' (To promote Abominable) - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios)' * [[Pororo the Little Penguin|'Pororo the Little Penguin']]' - 1st Time (Ocon Animation Studios)' * Eben Bear - 1st Time '(John Deere Company)' * The Elf on the Shelf (To promote The Elf on the Shelf: A Fox Cub's Christmas) - 1st Time '(CCA and B Publishing)' * [[The Cast of Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas|'The Cast of Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas']]' (To celebrate his non-stop's 5th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Warner Bros. and New Line Cinema)' * [[Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer|'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer']]' - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation)' * Dr. Suess' The Grinch - 1st Time '(Illumination Animation)' Novelty Balloons (Bold for '''New Novelty Balloons') * Three Golden 2159 Stars - 1st Time * Pumpkins - 1st Time * Gorgeous Gobbler - 1st Time * Little Cloud by FriendsWithYou -1st Time (FriendsWithYou) * Blue & White 2159 Stars - 1st Time * Freida the Dachshund - 1st Time * Roger the Bouncing Robot - 1st Time * Donut, 8-Ball, Leafy, Firey & Yellow Face (to promote a possible release for BFB 13) - 1st Time ''(Jacknjellify)'' * Harold the Police Officer - 1st Time * Wiggle Worm - 1st Time * Happy Hippo - 1st Time * Harold the Fireman - 1st Time * Harvey Ball's "Smile" - 1st Time (Harvey Ball) * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone - 1st Time * R.H. Macy Mini Hot Air Balloon - 1st Time * Yellow Macy's Stars - 1st Time (Macy's) * Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bliss from PowerPuff Girls - 1st Time ''(Cartoon Network)'' * Uncle Sam - 1st Time * Americana Spheres - 1st Time * Lucky Playboy Girl - 1st Time ''(Playboy International)'' * Cloe the Holiday Clown - 1st Time * Gigantic Beach Ball Clusters - 1st Time * Felix the Cat (2016 Version) - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation) * Macy's White Star - 1st Time (Macy's) * Flying Fish - 1st Time * Artie the Pirate - 1st Time * Rex the Happy Dragon - 1st Time * King Julien's Pineapple (from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation) * Blue & Cyan Macy's Starflakes (from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) - 1st Time * Dronkeys (from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation) * Gingy from Shrek (from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation) * Red & Green Striped Candy Cane - 1st Time * Doll Swing (from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) - 1st Time * Green 2159 Stars - 1st Time * Big Man Santa - 1st Time * Virginia O' Hanlon - 1st Time * Christmas Beach Balls - 1st Time * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo & Hugg - 1st Time (Netflix) * Red & Gold Macy's Starflakes - 1st Time * Sunny the Snowpal - 1st Time * Nutcracker (from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) - 1st Time * Christmas String of Lights - 1st Time * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves - 1st Time * Red Believe Stars - 1st Time * Green Believe Star - 1st Time Balloonheads * Pilgrim Man & Pilgrim Woman * Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion & The Wicked Witch of the West (Not Mentioned/2013 Version) - 1st Time * Mama, Papa & Baby Balloonicles (Bold for New Balloonicles) * Weebles' Bumpus, Tibby and Tooey - 1st Time (Hasbro) * Go Bowling - 1st Time (Go Bowling.com) * Kool-Aid Man - 1st Time (Kraft Foods) * Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots - 1st Time ''(Mattel)'' * Energizer Bunny - 1st Time (Energizer) * Three Baby Dinos - 1st Time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Big Mouth Billy Bass - 1st Time ''(Gemmy Indusrtries)'' * Holiday Aflac Duck - 1st Time (American Family Life Assurance Company) * SnowBo - 1st Time * Red and Green Christmas Ornament - 1st Time Trycalloons * Mouse King & Nutcracker * Tough Guy & Bulldog Falloons (Bold for new Falloons) * Percy the Penguin - 1st Time * Snowglobe of Happiness - 1st Time ''(Gemmy Industries)'' Floats (Bold for new Floats) * Tom Turkey - 1st Time (Macy's) * Snoopy's Doghouse - 1st and only Time (Peanuts Worldwide) * The Cranberry Cooperative - 1st and only Time (Ocean Spray) * Harvest In the Valley - 1st Time (Green Giant) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - 1st Time (Sesame Workshop) * Awesome Adventure Machine - 1st Time ''(Chuck E. Cheese's)'' * Jim Hardy's Barn - 1st Time ''(Holiday Inn Suites)'' * Frozen Fall Fun - 1st Time (Discover/NHL) * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway - 1st Time (M&M's) * Barney's Playtime at the Park - 1st Time (HiT Entertainment) * Universal Playground - 1st Time (Universal Kids) * March Madness - 1st Time (NCAA) * Goldfish on Parade - 1st Time (Pepperidge Farm) * At the Ball Game - 1st Time (Cracker Jacks) * Peeps: Always In the Season - 1st Time (Peeps Marshmallow) * Fantasy Chocolate Factory - 1st Time (Kinder) * Ryan's Mystery Playdate - 1st Time (Pocket.Watch and Nickelodeon) * Destination Imagination - 1st Time (Roblox International) * Fudgie's Ice Cream Factory - 1st Time(Carvel's) * It's All Rock n' Roll - 1st Time (Gibson Brands) * The Loud House - 1st Time (Nickelodeon) * I Like the Teach the World of Sing - 1st Time (Coca-Cola) * Crazy Casino Madness 1st Time (Dave and Busters) * Fast Food Frenzy - 1st Time (Jack In the Box) * Robots In Cyberspace - 1st Time (Chromebook) * Fun House - 1st Time (Krazy Glue) * Leaning Tower of Pizza - 1st Time (Domino Pizza) * Big City Cheers - 1st Time (Spirit of America Productions) * Kids Candy Creation Lab - 1st Time (Hershey's) * Dora and the Lost City of Gold - 1st and Only Time (Nickelodeon) * Expendition to Rhino Mountain - 1st Time (Ecko Unltd.) * Shea the Super Star - 1st Time (ParadeMan1986 Studios) * Beat Bugs - 1st Time (Netflix) * Wakin' Up - 1st Time (Folgers' Coffee) * Splashing Safari Adventure - 1st Time (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) * UglyVille - 1st and Only Time (Reel STX Animation) * Angelina Ballerina - 1st Time (Hit Entertainment) * Once Upon a Mattress - 1st Time (Roger and Hammerstein) * The Colonel's Trip to NYC - 1st Time (KFC) * Big Apple - 1st Time (NY Daily News) * Bridge to the Future - 1st Time (HESS Corporation) * Parade Day Mischief - 1st Time (Sour Patch Kids) * Super Silly Skyscrapers - 1st Time (New York Life) * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - 1st Time (Entenmann's) * American Classic Malt Shop - 1st Time (Amica Insurance) * Macy's REO Delivery Truck - 1st Time (Macy's) * Statue of Liberty in New York City - 1st Time (Macy's) * Spirit of America's Golden Eagle - 1st Time (United States Postal Service) * Uncle Sam's Top Hat - 1st Time (Drake's Cakes) * The Big 2159 Celebration Parade Project - 1st Time * Marion-Carole Showboat - 1st Time (Macy's) * My Singing Monsters - 1st Time * Scene of Slime - 1st Time (Nickelodeon) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 1st Time (Nickelodeon) * Magic of Childhood - 1st Time (Fisher-Price) * Playboy Circus - 1st Time (Playboy International) * Giant Drum - 1st Time (Macy's) * Shimmer and Shine - 1st Time (Nickelodeon) * Building a Better World - 1st Time (Girl Scouts of USA) * A World at Sea - 1st Time (Royal Caribbean) * SeaWorld - 1st Time (SeaWorld) * The Mermaid Palace - 1st Time (Red Lobster) * The Aloha Spirit - 1st Time (King's Hawaiian) * Sparkling and Glittering Island - 1st Time (PrismaColor) * Krazy Kritters - 1st Time (Dixon/Georgia-Pacific) * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship/Treasure Hunt - 1st Time (Pirate's Booty) * The Dreamseeker - 1st Time (Cirque du Soliel) * Discover Adventure - 1st and only Time (Build-A-Bear Workshop) * The Enchanting World of Lindt - 1st Time (Lindt) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 1st Time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) * On the Roll Again - 1st Time (Homewood Suites by Hilton) * Christmas Colors and Holiday Fashions - 1st Time (Hurlington) * Percy and the P-Birds - 1st Time (Macy's) * Shrek the Halls - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation) * Stirrin' Up with Sweet Sensations - 1st Time (Domino Sugar) * Snowglobe of Happiness - 1st Time (Gemmy Industries) * Christmas Colors and Holiday Fashions - 1st Time (Hurlington) * Elves Raising the Roof - 1st Time (Office Max) * Home for the Holidays - 1st Time (Wendy's) * New York Tin Toy - 1st Time (History Channel) * SnowFamily - 1st Time (Fox Family) * The Polar Express - 1st Time (Warner Bros.) * Little Drummer Boy - 1st Time (Universal Orlando Resort) * Santa's Saint Bernard Saves Christmas - 1st Time (Elf Pets) * A Christmas Carol - 1st Time (Walt Disney Company) * Cornucopia - 1st Time (Macy's) * Deck the Halls - 1st Time (Balsam Hills) * 2159 Santaland Express - 1st Time * 2159 Winter Wonderland - 1st Time (Delta Airlines) * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 1st Time (Hallmark Channel) * The 2159 Singing Christmas Tree - 1st Time (Delta Airlines) * Santa's Sleigh - 1st Time (Macy's) Toy Floats (Bold for Specialty Floats) * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car (Not Mentioned) (McDonald's) * Rocking Giraffe * Mr. Peanut's Nut-Mobile (Planters) * Rocking Lobster * King Julien's Throne (Dreamworks Animation) * Rocking Horse * Rocking Moose Guest Stars * Marching Bands Edit * Ohio State High School Marching Band * Awesome Original Second the Arounders Marching Band * Elko High School Marching Band * Grant Pass High School Marching Band * Nation Ford High School Marching Band * Homewood Patriot Band * Riverside City Colliege Marching Tigers Performance Groups * Homewood H.S. Wranglerettes * 2159 Cheerleader Team! * Spirit of America Cheer Academy * Red Hot Mamas * Big Apple Circus * Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball Dance Team * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Heartland Hoedowners * Mobile Azalea Trail Maids * 2159 Christmas Dance Team * Santa's Robloxian Elves * 2159 Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Clowns Edit * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Parade Brigade Clowns * Corny Copia Clowns * Turkey Tech Players and Sport Fans * Funny Farm Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Breakfast Clowns * Nutty Professor Einstein and Wacky Gradulations * Toy Block Clowns * Rainbow Clowns * Baseball All-Star Clowns * Pizza Clowns * Artist Clowns * Video Gaming Clowns * Robloxian Clowns * Keystone Cobs and Robbers * Racing Rabbit Clowns * Safari Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade * City Tourist Clowns * New York Clowns * Malt Shop Clowns * Banana Clowns * Patriotic Clowns * Silly Sailor Clowns * Pool Hall Clowns * Circus Clowns * Playboy Clowns * Clown U. Kazoo Band * Springtime Clowns and Whompkee * POP! Flowers * Beach Ball Clowns * Birthday Party Clowns * Celebration Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Silly Seaside Clowns and Sea Creatures * Summertime Clowns * Arrrisome Pirates * Nursery Rhymes Clowns * Jester Clowns * Viking Clowns * Hoedown Clowns * Holiday Hoedown Clowns * Toy Soldiers * Wintertime Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Sleepy Clowns * Ragdoll Clowns * Christmas Tree Clowns * Christmas Clowns * Poinsettia Clowns * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns Clown Cars and Accessories Edit * The 2159 Celebration Parade Banner * Turkey Tech Player Mascot * Produce Truck * School Bus Mini Car * Taxi Cab * Firetruck Clown Vehicle * Whompkee Mascot * Half-Banner * Viking Confetti-Pult * Half-Baked Delivery Truck Stilt Walkers Edit * Pencil Stilt Walkers * Toucan Stilt Walkers * Entenmann's Stilt Walkers * Firefighter Stilt Walkers * Empire State Building and Chrysler Building Stilt Walkers * Statue of Liberty Stilt Walkers * Uncle Sam Stilt Walkers * Palm Tree Stilt Walkers * Ringmaster Stilt Walkers * Sea Amone Stilt Walkers * Hisbuscus Stilt Walkers * Lifeguard Stilt Walkers * Giant Beanstalk Stilt Walkers * Cowboy and Cowgirl Stilt Walkers * Snowflake Stilt Walkers * Candy Puppeteer Stilt Walkers * Elf Stilt Walkers * Christmas Tree Stilt Walkers * Lumberjack Stilt Walkers * Candy Cane Stilt Walkers * Santa's Scout Stilt Walkers * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers Hosts Edit * Nathan M. Young Category:Lineups